Designer Rose is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with unique colors, large umbels, medium green foliage, weather tolerance, fast rooting and good shipping qualities.
Designer Rose was originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in West Chicago, Ill. The female parent was Twist (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,928), a semi-double coral with dark green foliage. The male parent of Designer Rose was Veronica (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,054), a semi-double dark purple with medium green foliage.
Designer Rose has 2.0-3.0 branches in a 10 cm pot, compared with approximately the same number for Veronica and poor branching (0-1.0) for Twist. Branching occurs without pinching for Designer Rose. Botrytis resistance is very good for both Veronica and Designer Rose. Botrytis resistance was not determined for Twist.
Designer Rose was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor in a controlled environment in Santa Maria, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Designer Rose was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in a controlled environment in Santa Maria, Calif. by a technician supervised by the inventor. Horticultural examination of selected units demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Designer Rose are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Designer Rose has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Arroyo Grande, Calif. under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Designer Rose which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar. These traits include basal branching without growth regulators, semi-double form, and the following listed characteristics.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to Designer Rose is Fox (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,083). Designer Rose is similar in rose-purple color to Fox although tonality is somewhat different. Umbels are similar except that Designer Rose has fewer umbels per plant but a greater number of flowers per umbel. Designer Rose has semi-double corolla with 5-6 petals while Fox generally has 10-14 petals. Designer Rose grows taller by about 10 cm in the field and has a slightly larger corolla diameter than Fox. Fox has fair branching (1.5-2.5) in a 10 cm pot, whereas Designer Rose has 2.0-3.0 branches in a 10 cm pot and branching occurs without pinching. Compared to Designer Rose, Fox has generally poor resistance to Botrytis in the flowers. Both Fox and Designer Rose have stable flower color in full sun.